howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Cymphonique Miller
Cymphonique Raina Miller, known publicly as Cymphonique, is an American teen actress, singer and rapper. She is the daughter of Percy Robert Miller (Master P) and you might also know her by her famous brother who also had his own Nickelodeon show, Romeo Miller. Career Miller has performed on several national school tours and theme parks across the country. Moreover, she has toured with many artists such as Raven-Symoné, Ashley Tisdale, Demi Lovato, JoJo, Wonder Girls and the College Boyz. She was a finalist in Radio Disney's NBT but came in second place to Jasmine. Her songs, "Butterflies", "Lil Miss Swaggar" and "Daddy I'm A Rockstar" received airplay on Radio Disney. Miller stars in the new Nickelodeon series How to Rock, on which she has contributed to the music. Miller has previously guest starred on Big Time Rush, True Jackson VP, The Troop and Just Jordan. She sings the theme song of Winx Club, an Italian animated series on Nickelodeon. She is also featured on the Big Time Rush song, "I Know You Know." In 2011, Miller was nominated for "Best Female Hip-Hop Artist" at the BET Awards. Biography Cymphonique is the younger sister of rapper/actor Romeo Miller. Her special skills include competitive kickboxing, swimming, drawing, and playing the piano. While committed to upholding her honor student status, she has created a book series to empower young girls called Fabulous Girls, and founded Fabulous Girls Charity to help raise awareness and funds for kids with cancer. She is also the founder of BYOU (Be Your Own You) which is a business she created in order to encourage girls to have a healthy self esteem and be empowered.Cymphonique is passionate about bringing awareness about kids with cancer, advocating healthy self esteem and empowerment for girls, promoting healthy living to students, and promoting education. Trivia *She is half African-American and Filipino. *Her favorite color is gold. *She is a vegetarian. *She loves to watch scary movies. *She is a fan of the Saw film series. *She loves frozen yougurt. *She has a chihuahua named Honey. *Cymphonique watched the premiere of How to Rock with her grandmother. *She likes bringing her own popcorn seasoning to the movie theatres. *She loves playing the game "Dance Central" on her Xbox Kinect. *Cymphonique loves to hang and shop with her brother Romeo. *Her songs usually consist of pop, rock, R&B, and hip-hop. *Cymphonique loves to kickbox and competed in tournaments. *Her uncles are the rappers Silkk the Shocker and C-Murder. *She visits kids in hospitals and donates clothing and money from her business in order to help cancer patients. *She has appeared on Big Time Rush as Kat. (and two unnamed girls) *She plays guitar. *It is rumored that she might appear on 'Dancing With The Stars''. *At one point, she attended the Rage Complex, which Ross Lynch of Austin & Ally also went to. *She has guest stared in many nickelodeon shows such as: Big Time Rush as Kat, The Troop as Hammer head, True Jackson VP as Bernie. *She has 8 brothers and sisters. *After How to Rock ended, It is reported that Cymphonique will focus on her music. *There was a rumor where Cymphonique was dating James Maslow but was never proven to be true. Filmography Discography '''Studio albums *(2010) Fabulous Girl (with Fabulous Girls) *(2013) Passion *(2018) No Days Off' 'EPs' *(2009) I Heart You 'Released singles' *2008: "Takin' Over" *2009: "All I Want for Christmas" *2009: "I Luv You" (with Lil King) *2009: "Butterflies" (with Fabulous Girls) *2010: "Lil Miss Swagger" *2010: "Daddy I'm A Rockstar" *2010: "All That" *2011: "Something" *2012: "Only You Can Be You" *2012: "Nobody Like You" ft. Jacob Latimore *2013: "It's My Party" *2013: "Talk To Me" *2013: "Turn Up Time" *2013: "Independent" *2013: "Murda She Wrote" *2013: "It's Your Birthday" *2013: "How It's Supposed To Feel" *2013: "Do It Right" *2013: "Thinking About You" *2013: "Unhuman" *2013: "My Everything" *2014: "Baby Baby" *2015: "Change" *2015: "Thinkin About U" ft. Ace B *2015: "Rain Drops" *2016: "Been Through It All" ft. Moe Roy *2017: "Into You *2017: "Drippin" *2017: "Between Us" Feat. Jeremih *2017: "Hold You Down" *2017: "Since Jordan" *2018: "Do Dat Dance" *2019: "Broken Promises" *2019: "I Needa Soulja" 'Songs' * All That * Butterflies * Daddy I'm A Rockstar * Dreaming * Follow Your Dream * I Heart You * I Know You Know (with Big Time Rush) * Just Do Me * Lets Dance * Lil Miss Swagger * Limited Edition * One Life to Love * Playing With My Heart * Show Me (ft Miss Chee) * So Fabulous * Soldier Girl * Something * Star of the Show * Takin' Over * Tell the DJ * Tempo (with Nicki Minaj) * Unbreakable Song Covers *Hero by Mariah Carey *Love On Top by Beyonce *Mine Again by Mariah Carey *Acoustic version of Only You Can Be You *The National Anthem *Star Spangled Banner (with the Fabulous Girls) *Who's Loving You by Jackson 5 (with the Fabulous Girls) *Crazy by Gnarls Barkley *I Have Nothing by Whitney Houston External links * Official website * Official Club * Official Twitter * Official Facebook * Official YouTube channel * Official MySpace page Gallery Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Main characters